1. Field
The following description relates to a technology to detect a transmission symbol vector in a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Researches have been conducted to provide various multimedia services, including a voice service, and to support a high quality and a high data transmission rate in a wireless communication environment. As part of the research, a technology related to a multi-input multi-out (MIMO) system using a plurality of channels in a spatial area has been developed.
The MIMO technology uses multiple antennas to increase a number of channel bits in a limited frequency resource, thereby providing a higher data transmission rate within the limited frequency resource. The MIMO technology uses multiple transmission/reception antennas in an environment where scatterers exist, thereby theoretically providing a channel capacity proportional to a smaller number of antennas between the transmission antennas and the reception antennas.
Developing the performance of a receiving unit used in the MIMO communication system is an important issue. Particularly, where a number of transmitting units is greater than or equal to two, a co-channel interference may occur in the receiving unit.